


Спрятан под твоими крыльями

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Армагеддон был предотвращен, и теперь демон и ангел вышли в отставку и поселились в маленьком коттедже на окраине маленькой деревушки. После 6000 лет двое наконец признались друг другу в своих чувствах и ожидают ребенка, но их любовь запретна, так что у этого, безусловно, будут последствия…Так ведь?





	1. Рассказать новости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tucked Beneath Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092760) by [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Азирафаэля есть кое-какие новости для Кроули.

Даже несмотря на то, что ангел и демон, в общем-то, осуществили свою свадьбу и жили вместе в коттедже где-то в Оксфорде, пара верила, что они не должны проводить каждую минуту своей жизни друг с другом. Они были бессмертны, в конце концов, и знали друг друга более 6000 лет, они просто не хотели надоесть друг другу.

Они вроде как признались в своих чувствах друг другу после того, как предотвратили Апокалипсис, во время того обеда в Ритц. Они возвращались обратно, прогуливаясь по парку, когда Кроули кое-что спросил у Азирафаэля...

_ \- Пойдем со мной, - внезапно произнес Кроули, остановившись на полпути._

_Азирафаэль замедлил шаг и повернулся лицом к демону. _

_ \- Что, прости?_

_ \- Пойдем со мной, - повторил Кроули. - Уедем отсюда. Куда-нибудь._

_ \- Что? Уедем? Вот так просто? - спросил Азирафаэль, смотря на Кроули глазами, полными недоумения._

_Кроули просто кивнул._

_Азирафаэль запнулся, не зная, что сказать. _

_ \- Но куда?_

_ \- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Кроули. - За город, знаешь, в ту деревню, в которой мы…_

_ \- Остановили Апокалипсис? - усмехнулся Азирафаэль, в тот момент кое-что осознав. - Тебе ведь даже не нравится пригород!_

_ \- Я знаю, - подмигнул Кроули. - Зато тебе нравится, и там тихо, нет ни ангелов, ни демонов. Только несколько простых людей._

_Азирафаэль на мгновение задумался, смотря вниз на свои руки, перед тем, как обратиться к Кроули, кротко улыбаясь ему. _

_ \- Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы меня не преследовали какое-то время._

_Кроули улыбнулся ему. _

_ \- Ты знаешь, ангел, - прошептал он, вставая перед невысоким созданием. - Я никогда прежде не говорил тебе… о том, что я чувствую на самом деле, и я думаю, это из-за того, что я не хотел разрушить то, что у нас уже было._

_ \- Я понимаю, я чувствую то же самое, - признался Азирафаэль, закрыв на мгновение глаза и чувствуя, как нежный бриз ласкает его затылок._

_ \- Правда? - прошептал Кроули._

_Азирафаэль кивнул и тихонько рассмеялся. _

_ \- Почему мы раньше не сказали, что мы чувствуем?_

_ \- Потому что мы идиоты, - усмехнулся Кроули. _

_Он протянул руку ангелу, и без каких-либо колебаний Азирафаэль взял руку демона, подвигаясь ближе к Кроули. _

_ \- Мы можем…?_

_Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся и взялся за руку Кроули. Кроули провел Азирафаэля к Бентли на другой стороне парка. Песни соловьев наполняли воздух, когда они шли по усыпанной гравием дорожке. Солнце светило над ними._

Итак, однажды утром, в саду возле их маленького коттеджа на краю Тэдфилда, Азирафаэль ждал возвращения Кроули с какой бы то ни было авантюры, которую он осуществлял прошлой ночью. Он сидел на маленькой деревянной скамейке, с одной из своих книг в руке. Он перелистнул страницу и усмехнулся, услышав знакомую песню Queen, доносящуюся из Бентли, которая пронеслась вдоль деревни и припарковалась напротив их дома. Он не сдвинулся со своего места, но продолжал наблюдать за своим демоническим мужем, пока тот проходил через калитку и по дорожке.

\- Ангел! - позвал он, махнув ему рукой. - Сколько ты уже тут сидишь? Декабрь на дворе, ты подхватишь… Ну, ты не умрешь, но ты понял, что я имел в виду.

Азирафаэль поднялся и положил книгу рядом. Он встал со скамейки и подошел к Кроули, чмокнув его в щеку. Демон ухмыльнулся и снял солнцезащитные очки, открыв свои желтые глаза, положил очки в карман куртки и обхватил ангела руками.

\- Скучал по тебе, - пробормотал Азирафаэль ему в ухо.

\- Я уезжал ненадолго, - заверил его Кроули.

Он заметил, что Азирафаэль был слегка бледнее, чем обычно, но заболеть для ангела ненормально… хотя выглядел он именно так.

\- Что-то случилось?

Азирафаэль покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

\- Я в порядке. Не беспокойся за меня.

\- Я всегда беспокоюсь о тебе. Я не могу не беспокоиться.

\- И что же это значит? - хихикнул Азирафаэль, подняв брови.

Кроули положил ладонь на щеку своего супруга.

\- Каждый раз, когда я не беспокоюсь, хотя это довольно редкое явление, ты всегда попадаешь в неприятности. Не так ли?

\- Ну, приведи пример.

\- Немецкие нацисты?

Азирафаэль закусил губу, но кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Это правда, но серьезно, правда, не беспокойся за меня. Просто немного нездоровится этим утром от погоды, вот и все.

\- Тебе нездоровится «от погоды» последние несколько дней, - отметил Кроули. - Это не нормально.

\- Не знаю, заметил ли ты, - указал Азирафаэль на них обоих. - Но мы тоже ненормальные.

\- Для нас мы нормальные, - прошептал Кроули, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. - 6000 лет нормальности.

Азирафаэль рассмеялся под нос, ласково улыбнувшись ему.

\- Ну что ж, _возможно_, что-то есть, но я уверен не на сто процентов, так что, когда буду уверен в том, о чем думаю, я позволю тебе узнать об этом.

Кроули кивнул.

\- Ну что, может, пойдем завтракать? Я проголодался.

\- Конечно.

Они прошли внутрь дома и зашли в кухню. Кроули предложил налить чаю, но Азирафаэль опередил его. Кроули хихикнул и сел за стол, взяв газету и начав ее читать. Азирафаэль налил чай в чашки, передал одну Кроули, а другую поставил перед собой.

\- Что-нибудь интересное? - осведомился Азирафаэль.

Кроули покачал головой со вздохом.

\- Ничего особенного, только люди и их нескончаемые ссоры.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, садясь напротив демона.

\- И больше ничего?

\- Не-а.

Кроули положил газету рядом и отпил из своей чашки.

\- Замечательный чай, ангел.

\- Новый сорт, я полагаю, - сказал Азирафаэль, подняв свою чашку и сделав глоток горячей жидкости. - Я знаю, что нам не нужно есть, или пить, или спать, но некоторые аспекты жизнедеятельности людей, должен сказать, доставляют мне сильное удовольствие.

\- Особенно пить, - пробормотал Кроули себе под нос.

\- Ну, иногда да, - согласился Азирафаэль. - У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на оставшийся день?

Кроули покачал головой, поставив чашку обратно на стол.

\- Нет, любимый, а у тебя?

\- Нет, не особо. Наверно, просто немного почитаю, и…

Азирафаэль прервался. Он вскочил на ноги и выбежал из комнаты, зажав рот рукой. Кроули поднял брови и встал со стула, следуя за Азирафаэлем. Он услышал какой-то шум, доносящийся из ванной. Он толкнул дверь и увидел Азирафаэля, перегнувшегося через чашу унитаза и уцепившегося за керамику, побелевшие костяшки его пальцев дрожали от напряжения. Кроули встал позади него и наклонился, положив руку на спину своего возлюбленного.

\- Ты что-то не договариваешь, - пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафаэль извергнул содержимое своего желудка в унитаз. Его спина напряглась, когда он делал это. Он застонал, и новая потуга охватила его. Когда все закончилось, Азирафаэль упал назад, почти сбив Кроули с ног. Кроули устоял и смыл воду в унитазе.

\- Что с тобой такое? - тихо спросил он.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и вытер лицо рукой, убирая остатки с уголков рта.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался за меня, - прошептал он.

Кроули сел на пол рядом с ним, поглаживая его колени.

\- После всего, что с нами случилось, ты так и не понял, что я всегда волнуюсь о тебе. Я не могу оставить тебя одного ни на минуту.

Азирафаэль хихикнул под нос, сморгнул и посмотрел на Кроули.

\- Ну что ж, полагаю, я должен сказать тебе.

\- Давай, - призвал его к действию Кроули.

Азирафаэль отвернулся и закрыл глаза, представляя, будто он один, сам с собой.

\- Я, эм, я, ну, жду.

\- Ждешь чего?

Азирафаэль поднял на него взгляд.

\- Ты знаешь, жду, как бы… ну… ребенка.

Кроули потребовалось мгновение на осознание того, что он только что услышал, потом его дыхание прервалось, как только до него дошло.

\- Подожди, ты…

\- Да.

\- Ты беременный? - прошептал Кроули.

\- Видимо, это так, - пробормотал Азирафаэль.

От новой информации глаза Кроули расширились. Он повернулся к Азирафаэлю, потом обратно.

\- Ну, черт.


	2. Разве это не опасно?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули волнуется, Азирафаэль просто хочет спать.

Кроули отмерял шагами ванную и в панике тер лицо руками. Азирафаэль сидел на краю ванной, уцепившись за него, костяшки его пальцев слегка вздрагивали. Он слышал, как демон продолжительно ругался.

\- Черт, о, черт, о, черт, - продолжал повторять сам себе Кроули.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и вперил свой взгляд в пол. Он на самом деле не знал, что сказать, и чувствовал, будто, если он скажет что-нибудь, то его снова стошнит. Он положил ладонь на висок и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

\- Как это, черт возьми, произошло? - прошептал Кроули, остановившись, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало.

\- Как это обычно и происходит, - пробубнил Азирафаэль.

Кроули посмотрел на него в зеркало, потом развернулся и посмотрел снова.

\- Это я понимаю... но как?

Кроули сел рядом с ним на край ванны.

\- Этого же не должно было произойти? Правда?

\- Я тоже так думал, - признался Азирафаэль. - Но это произошло. О Боже, что мы будем делать? Что, если кто-нибудь узнает?

\- И под кем-нибудь ты имеешь в виду...

\- Да, - вздохнул Азирафаэль и положил голову на плечо Кроули. - Было довольно сложно разбираться с ними, после того, как они узнали...

\- Что мы поженились, - закончил за него Кроули. - Я знаю, но этот случай немного другой. Ребенок, полу-ангел, полу-демон. Это неслыханно.

\- Это немного нестандартно, я признаю, - тихо произнес Азирафаэль. - ... Я.... в ужасе.

\- Почему? - спросил Кроули, взяв Азирафаэля за руку.

\- Что мы будем делать, если ангелы и демоны узнают об этом? - обеспокоенно спросил он. - И потом, разве это не будет опасно?

Кроули на мгновение задумался, снова вставая на ноги. На этот раз, отмеряя шагами ванную, он с минуту ничего не говорил, и его шаги стали немного спокойнее. 

\- Они не побеспокоят нас здесь…. И я все время буду тут.

\- Я не з-знаю почти ничего про роды ангелов и демонов, потому что, честно говоря, этого не происходит, - бормотал Азирафаэль. - Этого никогда не происходило.

Его дыхание стало сбивчивым, Кроули склонился над ним и взял его руки в свои.

\- Не волнуйся, любовь моя. С тобой ничего не случится.

\- Нет, дело не в этом, я думаю… Я думаю, что это будет длиться три месяца, - выдохнул Азирафаэль, закрыв глаза. - Я читал про роды Нефилимов… Во всяком случае, единственные описанные. У некоторых это длилось девять месяцев, у других три. Впрочем, я не уверен.

\- Как бы долго это ни длилось, я обещаю, что всегда буду на твоей стороне.

\- Спасибо.

Азирафаэль открыл глаза.

\- Я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

\- Наверно, поддался бы на угрозы мира, - пошутил Кроули. - По крайней мере, никакие нацисты не придут и не будут стучаться к нам в двери.

Азирафаэль засмеялся.

\- Более вероятно, только жители деревни.

\- Ох черт… - хихикнул Кроули. - Ты же не думаешь, что эта девочка-ведьма узнает что-нибудь об этом?

\- Я бы так не сказал, - пробормотал Азирафаэль. - Последнее пророчество Агнессы было тем, что мы использовали, чтобы избежать наших неминуемых смертей.

\- Ах, святая вода и адский огонь. Замечательные способы умереть.

\- Кстати, неплохая была ванна.

Азирафаэль поднял брови, усмехнувшись самому себе.

\- Мне нравится прикосновение огня к коже, очищает поры, - хихикнул под нос Кроули.

Через мгновение он сглотнул и положил руку на живот Азирафаэля.

\- Наш ребенок, - прошептал он.

\- Прошло 6000 лет, и вот как мы продвинулись.

Азирафаэль положил свою руку поверх руки мужа.

\- Кого ты больше хочешь – мальчика или девочку?

\- Все равно, - сказал, улыбнувшись, Кроули. - Наш маленький ангел-демон.

\- Боже, на кого же он будет похож, - поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Кто знает? По крайней мере, нам, может быть, не придется ждать слишком долго.

\- У нас много дел, - огляделся вокруг Азирафаэль.

Кроули пробормотал что-то в знак согласия и встал на ноги, потом он помог встать Азирафаэлю и увидел, как устал ангел.

\- Устал, ангел?

Азирафаэль зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

\- Немного, - застенчиво признался он. - Я мог бы спать неделю… если ты присоединишься ко мне.

\- Я обязательно к тебе присоединюсь, мой дорогой, - ухмыльнулся Кроули, следуя за Азирафаэлем из ванной и через коридор в их спальню.

* * *

Кроули прислонился спиной к подушкам и улыбнулся, когда голый Азирафаэль свернулся на своей стороне. Кроули обхватил его рукой, подтянув ближе к себе. Кроули вдохнул его запах и вздохнул.

\- Это было весело, - засмеялся Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивнул, промычав что-то в ответ. Он погладил рукой оголенную грудь Кроули и улыбнулся, когда Кроули приложил свободную руку к его животу. Он еще ничего не чувствовал, но теперь знал, что там кто-то есть.

\- Ты знаешь, ангел, я никогда не думал, что я когда-нибудь окажусь в кровати с… ну, с ангелом.

\- Я не думал, что окажусь в кровати вообще с кем-нибудь, - признался Азирафаэль. - Хотя я ни о чем не жалею.

Кроули усмехнулся, довольный собой.

\- Мы можем повторить, если хочешь.

\- Одного раза мне пока достаточно, впрочем, можем повторить вечером.

Кроули приободрился и посмотрел на кольцо, которое носил его муж: серебро, чистое серебро. Он услышал, как Азирафаэль зевнул, и взял одеяло со стула рядом с кроватью. Он накинул его на них и проследил, как его ангел закрыл глаза, и через несколько мгновений уснул. Впрочем, Кроули не был уставшим, вместо этого он наблюдал, как спал ангел, поглаживая его живот. Да, он не любил детей, хотя и не хотел их убивать, но это будет его собственный ребенок. И ребенок ангела, которого он так сильно обожал.

\- Спи спокойно, ангел, - прошептал Кроули на ухо своему возлюбленному, положил свою голову на голову Азирафаэля и закрыл глаза, даже несмотря на то, что спать не собирался.


	3. Первый месяц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули работает в саду, Азирафаэль решил немного почитать.

Им, как существам бессмертным, было жизненно необходимо иметь хобби, чтобы не заскучать от ежедневной рутины. И, я уверен, вы осведомлены, что у Кроули дома были растения до того, как он переехал в Оксфорд с Азирафаэлем. Теперь у него был полноценный сад: он действительно посадил несколько растений, цветов и даже дерево или два на большом участке вокруг коттеджа.

Благодаря неожиданному сюрпризу, Кроули решил, что он не должен так надолго уезжать и должен быть рядом со своим ангелом. Отчасти из-за того, что Азирафаэлю предстояло вынашивать только три месяца вместо обычных девяти. Следовательно, это должно означать, что Азирафаэль будет… чувствовать себя хуже на всем протяжении, так сказать.

Итак, утром они позавтракали и затем вышли в сад. Азирафаэль сидел на скамейке и читал книгу, в то время, как Кроули сажал новые цветы на клумбы. Он стоял на земле на коленях, работая в почве руками. На нем не было солнцезащитных очков, но они лежали рядом с ним на земле. Во время работы он напевал себе под нос мелодию. Песни птиц наполняли воздух, вместе со звуками страниц, перелистываемых Азирафаэлем.

\- Какую книгу ты сейчас читаешь? - спросил Кроули, стряхнув землю со своих рук.

Азирафаэль поднял взгляд с книги.

\- Ну, это одна из книг Оскара Уайльда.

\- А, ну, тогда давай, продолжай, - усмехнулся Кроули.

\- А что, скажи на милость, ты сажаешь в этот раз?

\- Тюльпаны.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся и вернулся к книге. Он перелистнул страницу и продолжил читать, несмотря на усиливающуюся головную боль, но вскоре приложил руку к виску и закрыл на мгновение глаза.

Кроули встал на ноги, поднимая очки и надевая их.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Мм, да, конечно, - пробормотал Азирафаэль, открыв глаза.

Он отложил книгу в сторону и похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой.

Кроули улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним.

\- Я тут подумал.

\- О чем?

\- Ну, если какие-нибудь ангелы спустятся вниз или демоны поднимутся наверх, - Кроули остановился. - Они нас не испугаются?

\- Ох, от того, что я могу стоять в огне, а ты – принимать ванну в святой воде, - сказал Азирафаэль, кивая.

Кроули кивнул.

\- Да.

Азирафаэль на мгновение впал в раздумья, положив руку на живот.

\- Честно говоря, я даже не знаю. Я просто надеюсь, что они не придут. Я сейчас действительно не смогу перенести никаких ангелов и демонов, кроме нас.

\- Согласен, - заявил Кроули, приобняв ангела за плечи. - Хотя в этом есть свои плюсы.

\- И какие же?

\- Нам не придется долго ждать.

Азирафаэль кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Да, но это не тебе приходится вынашивать ребенка, который растет в три раза быстрее обычного.

\- Это да, - отметил Кроули. - Но я тебя не оставляю.

\- Спасибо. Я даже не знаю, как бы я справился без тебя, - вздохнул Азирафаэль. - Никто не знает, что можно будет ожидать от нашего ребенка.

\- Ангел и демон, - пробормотал Кроули себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы Азирафаэль мог услышать.

\- Неправдоподобная пара.

\- И все же прекрасная.

Кроули взглянул на него.

Они сидели на скамейке и улыбнулись, когда увидели Этих, проезжающих на велосипедах мимо их дома по направлению к лесу.

\- Здравствуйте! - крикнул Адам, помахав им рукой.

Кроули и Азирафаэль улыбнулись, когда дети пролетели мимо их дома.

Кроули склонился над ним.

\- Ты не думаешь, что это странно, что Антихристом на самом деле оказался маленький, невинный ребенок?

\- Да, довольно странно, - пробубнил Азирафаэль. - И действительно милый ребенок.

\- Да, и, таким образом, Антихрист оказался лучше, чем мы думали.

\- И ничего этого бы не произошло, если бы ты не накосячил…

Кроули поднял брови.

\- Ты меня извини, конечно, ангел, но это не я накосячил, это все те монашки-сатанистки. Я просто делал то, что должен был, не моя вина в том, что они заменили не того младенца.

\- Ну, в каком-то смысле, - Азирафаэль подтянулся ближе. - Я не думаю, что ребенок был не тот, он определенно был лучше двух других.

\- Да… маленький Маг уж точно не был самым милым ребенком на свете.

\- Боже, представь, если бы он был Антихристом, - предположил Азирафаэль.

\- Лучше не буду, спасибо, - хихикнул Кроули. - Так что, это было определенно хорошо, что вместо него им оказался Адам.

\- Да, - согласился Азирафаэль.

Он поглаживал свой живот, пока на них двоих дул нежный бриз. Он ласково улыбнулся, когда Кроули положил свою руку поверх его собственной.

\- Ты уже думал об именах, ангел? - спросил Кроули, просунув свои пальцы между его.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

\- Я даже не представляю, как мы должны назвать ребенка.

\- А, ну ничего страшного, у нас есть время.

\- Безусловно.

Азирафаэль положил голову на изгиб шеи Кроули, закрыв глаза. Полуденное солнце пекло их кожу, несмотря на то, что ее цвет не потемнеет. Кроули улыбнулся, глядя на линию горизонта, проходящую напротив их дома.


	4. Второй месяц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль обнаруживает, что не хочет вылезать из постели, Кроули чистит его крылья.

Разница между крыльями Кроули и Азирафаэля заключалась не только в цвете, но и в том, что ангельские крылья было необходимо чистить чаще, чем демонические. Учитывая размер крыльев, Азирафаэлю часто требовалась помощь, чтобы достать до труднодоступных мест, но, к счастью для него, Кроули был более чем рад угодить ему. Один месяц прошел, теперь они были на втором месяце, что означало, что Азирафаэль начал увеличиваться в размерах, но Кроули очень нравилось, как он выглядел.

\- Доброе утро, ангел, - прошептал ему Кроули, обхаживая рукой имеющуюся у него маленькую округлость.

Азирафаэль что-то неразборчиво пробубнил в подушку. Еще одним побочным эффектом беременности было то, что он постоянно чувствовал себя уставшим, истощенным и измученным. Он с трудом вставал с кровати по утрам. Малыш постоянно высасывал из него все соки. Он ненавидел это, он не хотел чувствовать себя уставшим все время.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - спросил Кроули, прикладывая руку к его лбу, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль ворочается под одеялом.

Азирафаэль кивнул, постанывая и погружаясь еще глубже в подушку. Кроули положил руку на его округлость снизу и улыбнулся, когда малыш зашевелился под кожей. Из-за ускоренного роста ребенка, кожа на животе Азирафаэля довольно болезненно реагировала на прикосновения, но Кроули был нежен, и его руки были мягкими, поэтому это даже помогало.

\- Хочешь, я почищу твои крылья? - прошептал Кроули на ухо ангелу.

Азирафаэль резко распахнул глаза, медленно перевернулся на спину и сел, опираясь спиной на мягкие подушки. Кроули сел и посмотрел ему в глаза. Глаза Азирафаэля загорелись, и он посмотрел на него сияющим взглядом.

\- Очень.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул с кровати, направляясь к комоду, стоящему напротив окна. Он выдвинул ящик, достал богато украшенную коробку и поставил ее сверху на комод. Он слышал, как стонет Азирафаэль, стягивая с себя одеяло. Кроули откинул крышку и вытащил щетку, сделанную специально для того, чтобы чистить крылья, в частности, ангельские крылья, или его собственные. Любые.

Повернувшись назад, он нежно улыбнулся, когда Азирафаэль сел на край кровати. Он кивнул ему, пока забирался обратно на кровать. Азирафаэль выгнул спину и великолепные белые крылья выросли из его спины. Кроули взял щетку и опустился на колени сзади него. С большой осторожностью он начал чистить крылья своего мужа.

Азирафаэль гладил свой округлившийся живот, малыш тихонько двигался в нем, дрожа, как маленькая бабочка. Он чувствовал, как демон бережно расправляет его перья, очищая их серебряной щеткой, которую он забрал из Рая. Он ее не крал, Кроули тоже.

\- Твои крылья становятся все красивее с каждым веком, - отметил Кроули.

Щеки Азирафаэля покрыл румянец, и он нежно улыбнулся.

\- Могу сказать то же самое о твоих.

Кроули рассмеялся себе под нос.

\- Есть планы на сегодня?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Азирафаэль. - Ни о чем не думал.

\- Как насчет небольшой прогулки? - предложил Кроули. - Только если ты хочешь.

\- Было бы неплохо, - кивнул Азирафаэль. - Это определенно лучше, чем сидеть весь день внутри, хотя, должен признаться, я так устал.

\- Мы ненадолго, - заверил его Кроули. - Мы вернемся, как только захочешь.

\- Спасибо.

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул, крылья вошли обратно в его спину.

Он посмотрел назад и увидел Кроули, ухмыляющегося ему. Кроули поцеловал его в щеку и положил на нее ладонь.

\- Мы можем пойти в любое время, как только ты будешь готов.

* * *

Пару часов спустя, ангел и демон прогуливались в лесу возле деревушки. Кроули скрестил руки на груди, Азирафаэль же одной рукой держался за демона, а другой поглаживал свой живот.

Солнце светило над деревьями, и теплый, нежный бриз дул на них, пока они гуляли.

\- Ты помнишь время, когда мы гуляли вдоль того пляжа? - спросил Азирафаэль, когда они шли по тропинке.

\- Какого пляжа? Немного конкретнее.

Азирафаэль хихикнул.

\- Ты знаешь, того, где на нас напали собаки?

\- А, да, не лучшая была идея погулять по пляжу с бешеными животными.

Кроули посмеялся над воспоминанием.

\- Почему ты об этом подумал?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, честно говоря. Полагаю, потому, что тут тихо. Только звуки деревьев.

\- Я не думал, что мне тут понравится, - признался Кроули. - Но, на самом деле, тут славно. Люди знают, что не надо нас все время беспокоить, и мы им не мешаем.

\- Ну, они же не знают, кто мы на самом деле, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль похлопал Кроули по руке.

\- Кроме того, я считаю, что ты тут поколдовал.

Кроули кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Тут ты, возможно, прав, ангел.

Когда они продолжили прогулку, то наткнулись на Анафему и Ньютона, целующихся за деревом. Кроули покашлял, а Азирафаэль покачал головой.

\- Ох! - воскликнула Анафема. - Я вас не заметила.

Ньютон покраснел и спрятался за деревом.

Кроули усмехнулся и поднял брови.

\- Ты знаешь, если ты собирался это сделать, то тогда уж не сердись, если тебя поймали.

\- Кроули, - осадил его Азирафаэль. - Не приставай к ним.

Кроули кивнул, отступая от молодой пары.

\- Приятно видеть вас обоих, - поперхнулась Анафема, вытирая рот. - Как ваш маленький?

\- Прекрасно, спасибо, Анафема, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль. - Ну, мы лучше пойдем.

Когда они пошли обратно, Кроули подмигнул им.

\- Веселитесь, молоденькие.

Анафема покраснела и спряталась за деревом, встав рядом с Ньютоном.

Азирафаэль снова легонько хлопнул его по руке.

\- Тебе не обязательно было это делать.

\- Да, - согласился Кроули. - Но признайся, что это забавно.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и покачал головой, не желая ссориться из-за этого, даже несмотря на то, что он был уверен, что до этого не дойдет.

* * *

Когда они пришли с прогулки, еще даже не успев дойти до калитки, Кроули поднял своего ангела с земли и взял его на руки.

\- Что ты делаешь? - взвизгнул Азирафаэль, когда его оторвали от земли.

\- Ты зевал последние 10 минут, - указал Кроули. - Я это заметил. Так что давай я отнесу тебя в постель, и ты немного вздремнешь.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Азирафаэль, зевая, прикрыв рот рукой.

Он и правда чувствовал себя совершенно уставшим. Полностью обессиленным. Ах, да, ждать оставалось совсем недолго.


	5. Третий месяц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэля призвали в Рай, а Кроули призвали в Ад. Ни один, по правде говоря, идти не хочет.

\- Не могу в это поверить! - громко рявкнул Кроули, кидая скомканный лист бумаги в стену.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и приложил ладонь к виску, читая свиток в своей руке.

\- Поверь, - пробормотал он. - Меня тоже призвали наверх.

Кроули обернулся и прошипел:

\- Что?

\- Меня тоже…

\- Нет, это я понял, - Кроули махнул рукой. - Ты же не думаешь, что пойдешь туда?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

\- Это не значит, что я могу не пойти.

Кроули подошел к половине Азирафаэля и сел рядом с ним на край кровати.

\- Роды могут начаться в любой момент.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Азирафаэль, почесывая голову.

\- Я тоже не могу не пойти, - вздохнул Кроули, сжимая плечо ангела. - Вообще, в определенном смысле, это хорошо.

\- Как это? - спросил Азирафаэль, уставившись на него.

\- Ну, - начал Кроули. - Нам обоим нужно идти в одно и то же место, правильно?

\- Да.

\- Следовательно, я могу нас довезти, и мы просто подождем друг друга, - предложил Кроули.

\- А разве мы обычно так не делаем? - указал Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивнул, ухмыляясь.

\- Просто сделаем то же, что и обычно.

Азирафаэль погладил свой большой, круглый живот, слегка вздыхая.

\- Ну ладно.

Кроули заставил себя встать с кровати и направился прочь из комнаты, в кухню. Он вскипятил чайник и приготовил своему сильно беременному мужу чашку чая. Он знал, что у ангела скоро должны были начаться роды, срок ангельской беременности уже почти подошел к концу, и их ребенок скоро должен был быть с ними.

* * *

Они почти не разговаривали, пока ехали к зданию, в которое они должны были зайти, чтобы попасть в свои главные офисы внизу/наверху. Кроули продолжал смотреть в его сторону, замечая, что Азирафаэль всю дорогу смотрел в окно. Пока они ехали, тихонько играла Queen, и когда они наконец достигли назначенного места, Кроули припарковал Бентли у главного входа, настолько близко к нему, насколько смог.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, ага? - спросил Кроули, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль вылезает из машины.

Азирафаэль кивнул и обошел машину, чтобы подойти к стороне Кроули.

\- Да, но как ты думаешь, они знают о нас? Об обмене телами, и что я вынашиваю гибрид ангела и демона?

Кроули остановился, уставившись на него, заметив, что ангел немного паникует. Он положил ладони на щеки Азирафаэля и нежно улыбнулся.

\- Не волнуйся. Это будет не долго, и они не узнают, но если и узнают, то мы все равно будем в порядке. Я приду прямо к тебе.

\- Ты не сможешь, - указал Азирафаэль. - Ты сгоришь, если придешь в Рай.

Кроули кивнул, осознавая это.

\- Ну, тогда я подожду внизу, у эскалатора.

\- Я думаю, они могут заметить, - сказал Азирафаэль, смотря вниз на свой живот.

Кроули улыбнулся и положил на него ладонь. Он почувствовал, как ребенок толкается сквозь кожу его возлюбленного.

\- Ах, ладно, - вздохнул Кроули. - Все будет хорошо. Я уверен в этом.

Азирафаэль закусил губы, но кивнул.

\- Встретимся после.

\- Удачи.

* * *

Когда Кроули спустился в Ад, он нервно сглотнул. Он боялся и переживал за свое собственное благополучие, хотя и не был полностью уверен, почему его призвали, но у него, похоже, все равно не было выбора, идти на собрание или нет. Он закрыл лицо ладонью от мерзкого запаха, ударившего ему в ноздри. Единственная вещь в Аду, от которой он был бы рад держаться подальше, был отвратительный запах, и звуки тоже. Запах разлагающейся плоти и стоны этих страдающих душ.

\- Кроули.

Кроули обернулся и увидел Хастура, стоящего там с тупейшим выражением на лице, как всегда.

\- Здорово, - помахал ему рукой Кроули. - А, Хастур, давно не виделись, да?

Хастур уставился на него.

\- Ты опоздал.

\- Эм, нет, не опоздал.

Кроули сердито посмотрел на него.

\- В любом случае, где все остальные?

Хастур указал в сторону коридора, Кроули кивнул и пошел туда, стараясь сделать это как можно быстрее. Он хотел, чтобы это собрание закончилось как можно раньше. Он застонал от отчаяния и раздражения. Азирафаэль, когда был замаскирован под него, сказал им оставить его, черт возьми, в покое, и они не оставили, так что… Кроули был, мягко говоря, зол.

Он вошел в зал суда и увидел Вельзевул, сидящую на троне, мухи летали вокруг ее лица.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - солгал Кроули.

Вельзевул взглядом указала ему на стул в центре комнаты, и Кроули вздохнул, садясь на него. Он стряхнул пепел со своих брюк и плюхнулся на стул.

\- Почему меня сюда призвали? - спросил Кроули. - Я же сказал, что хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

\- Мы это понимаем, Демон Кроули, - вздохнула Вельзевул, потирая висок. - Как бы то ни было, у нас есть информация о том, что может привести к нашему уничтожению.

Кроули поднял брови.

\- О, тогда говори.

\- Ребенок, гибрид двух видов, который принесет смерть всем нам.

Кроули кивнул, надувая губы.

\- Гибрид? Что, как Антихрист?

\- Нет.

\- А как тогда? - спросил Кроули, услышав нарастающий шум от других демонов, окружавших их.

Он чувствовал, как дрожат его руки, лежащие на коленях, и закусил щеку.

\- Что это за гибрид?

Вельзевул выпрямилась на своем троне и нагнулась вперед.

\- Мы знаем, что он наполовину ангел, но не уверены в другой половине.

Кроули облегченно вздохнул, чем заслужил подозрительный взгляд. Он откашлялся и выпрямился, также наклоняясь вперед.

\- Ну ладно, каких действий вы ждете от меня по этому поводу, если мы даже не знаем другую часть родословной ребенка?

\- Узнать ее, разумеется.

Кроули хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

\- Почему я? Я говорил, что хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

\- Мы это понимаем, - сказала Вельзевул. - Просто ты в этом довольно хорош.

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Серьезно? А, ну, я полагаю, Антихрист не считается. Вы вообще помните, что я 11 лет потратил на то, чтобы присматривать за ДРУГИМ РЕБЕНКОМ?!

Демоны за ним вздрогнули, когда Кроули заорал на Вельзевул. Он заскрипел зубами, от ярости от него пошел пар. Он встал на ноги, смотря на демонов вокруг него.

\- Лучше найди кого-нибудь другого для этой работы, - резко прошептал Кроули, направляясь к выходу.

\- Как насчет твоего друга?

Шаги Кроули остановились, и он поднял голову, смотря через плечо.

\- Твой друг вроде бы ангел?

Кроули повернулся, указав на нее пальцем.

\- И что ты ему прикажешь с этим делать?

\- Ничего, - сглотнула она. - Забудь, о чем я говорила.

\- Ладно.

Кроули плюнул на нее.

\- Если это приведет к нашему уничтожению… умирайте стильно.

Кроули развернулся и зашагал по направлению к выходу, оставляя бойню позади, он шел прочь только с одной мыслью – о своем муже, и о том, что ребенок, о котором говорили демоны, мог быть их ребенком.

* * *

\- Ах, Азирафаэль, - поприветствовал его Гавриил с распростертыми объятиями.

Азирафаэль сжался, когда попал в них, держа одну руку на животе. Гавриил радостно засмеялся, сцепив руки в замок.

\- Ну и ну, я и не думал, что увижу такое.

Азирафаэль застонал от раздражения.

\- Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?

\- Мы просто хотели убедиться, что слухи правдивы, - сказал Гавриил, приобняв невысокого ангела. - Мы слышали, что один из нас ожидает ребенка, но мы и не догадывались, что им оказался ты.

\- Ну, это я.

\- От демона, я полагаю? - обвиняюще пробормотала Михаил.

Азирафаэль прикусил губу, почувствовав внезапную боль в животе, но он отмахнулся от нее. Он не ответил на вопрос Михаил, но тогда ему снова не нужно было.

\- Возможно, это плохо, ты знаешь, немного безбожно, - пробормотал Гавриил. - Но только подумай о том, каким сильным будет твой ребенок. Ангел и демон, это как удвоение силы.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - спросил Азирафаэль, инстинктивно защищая своего ребенка. - На что ты намекаешь?

\- Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь вырастить ребенка на Земле? - спросил Гавриил, подняв брови. - Не будь глупцом, Азирафаэль.

\- Я не глупец.

Гавриил положил руку на живот Азирафаэля.

\- Место этого ребенка – здесь.

Азирафаэль отпрянул.

\- Нет.

Его охватила судорога.

\- Место моего ребенка – со мной.

Гавриил снисходительно посмеялся.

\- Не будь глупцом, - повторил он.

Глаза Азирафаэля расширились от осознания, зачем его сюда призвали. Он отступил от Гавриила, но чувствовал, что Михаил стоит сзади него. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как ребенок шевельнулся внутри него, и застонал. Он не знал, что делать. Кроули не мог подняться сюда, ему нужно было выбираться. Раскинув крылья, он откинул старших ангелов в стороны и устремился к выходу. Он слышал, что Гавриил и Михаил звали его, но он не хотел слушать, ему нужно было выбраться оттуда.

* * *

Кроули стоял внизу эскалатора, теребя свои очки, но закрыв глаза, чтобы их никто не увидел, хотя он сомневался, что кто-то пройдет рядом с ним. Он вздохнул, слова, сказанные ему, внедрились в его голову, он не был уверен, что с этим делать.

Повернув голову, он услышал кого-то вдалеке. Он открыл глаза и снова надел очки, посмотрел наверх на эскалатор и увидел Азирафаэля… с раскрытыми крыльями.

\- Азирафаэль? - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Он бросился бежать, добежал до основания ступеней и поймал Азирафаэля, когда тот врезался в него, тяжело дыша. Кроули слабо зашипел, когда ногти Азирафаэля воткнулись ему в плечо.

\- Ангел, что случилось?

Азирафаэль охнул от боли и обхватил живот руками.

\- Ребенок… они хотят его.

\- Мои тоже, - выдохнул он в потрясении. - Они тебя ранили?

Азирафаэль покачал головой и провалился в руки демона, когда его крылья вошли в спину. Кроули посмотрел вниз и увидел лужу на полу. Он поднял распахнутые глаза. Дыхание Азирафаэля снова прервалось, его живот уплотнился.

\- Кроули… ребенок! Я думаю… Он идет…

Кроули не нужно было говорить дважды, он помог Азирафаэлю подняться, обернул его руку вокруг себя и провел до машины. В тот момент он впервые испугался по-настоящему, хотя он в этом никогда не признается.


	6. Особенные роды

\- Может, тебе стоит ехать помедленнее? - выдохнул Азирафаэль, его костяшки побелели, когда он вцепился в ремень безопасности.

Кроули, конечно же, не только не снизил скорость, но и разогнался еще сильнее. Он знал, что что-то должно было произойти, зовите это инстинктом или интуицией… он понятия не имел, но тогда он точно знал, что им нужно попасть домой.

Азирафаэль глубоко дышал через нос и закрыл глаза на мгновение, его челюсти сомкнулись, когда он превозмогал нарастающую боль. Кроули переводил взгляд на него несколько раз и видел увеличивающееся мокрое пятно между ног своего супруга.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, ангел, мы успеем домой вовремя.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

\- Не… Не обнадеживай меня. Я не думаю, что мы успеем.

\- Почему? - спросил Кроули, мчась по дороге. - Я обещаю, ничего плохого не произойдет.

\- Они заберут нашего ребенка, - проскрипел Азирафаэль. - Ты знаешь, они это сделают.

\- Не в мою смену.

Кроули покачал головой. Он похлопал Азирафаэля по колену.

\- Я позвоню Анафеме, дам ей знать, что мы в пути.

* * *

Примерно через 20 минут, Кроули жестко выругался, стуча рукой по гудку, когда они застряли в пробке.

\- Черт, черт, черт!! - орал он в рулевое колесо.

Азирафаэль обмяк в своем сиденье, издав стон из самой глубины своей грудной клетки. Кроули повернулся к нему и взял его за руку, он почувствовал, как захрустели кости, но он ничего не сказал, даже не поморщился.

\- Дыши глубоко, ангел, - командовал он. - Мы почти доехали.

Азирафаэль глубоко дышал через рот и крепко сжимал руку демона, его дыхание оборвалось, когда он услышал, как сломались кости. Кроули слегка поморщился и высвободил сломанную руку, помахав ею перед собой.

\- Все в порядке, - заверил его Кроули. - Ничего такого, с чем не может справиться маленькое чудо.

\- Мне так жаль, - плакал Азирафаэль. - Как же больно, и как люди с этим справляются?

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Я думаю, человечество намного сильнее, чем мы думаем, даже несмотря на то, что половину всего времени они тупили.

Кроули рассмеялся под нос, наконец двинувшись вперед, когда пробка начала движение.

\- Но ты должен признать...

Азирафаэль откашлялся.

\- В их провалах есть грациозность.

\- Я рад, что Апокалипсис не наступил, - вздохнул Кроули, сгибая теперь здоровую руку.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Азирафаэль, вытерев лоб, когда схватка закончилась. - Насколько мы далеко?

\- Недалеко, - произнес Кроули, глянув в окно.

Повернув свои желтые глаза обратно в сторону дороги, Кроули нежно улыбнулся. Он не знал, как облегчить страдания Азирафаэля и не хотел сказать что-то не то и ухудшить ситуацию еще сильнее.

* * *

Азирафаэль уперся головой в кожу спинки своего сиденья и запричитал:

\- Кроули… Мне нужно тужиться!

Глаза Кроули расширились, но он продолжил вести машину, они были на дороге, ведущей к дому Анафемы и Ньютона, почти дома.

\- Кроули, притормози, пожалуйста, это… - он прервался, издав громкий, протяжный стон.

Кроули кивнул и встал на обочине, он видел дом ведьмы, но он не хотел оставлять Азирафаэля.

\- Держись.

Азирафаэль кивнул, крепко сжимая веки.

Кроули вылез из машины и оббежал ее, открыв дверь со стороны пассажира. Он наклонился над рожающим ангелом, отстегнул ремень безопасности и стянул с него штаны. Азирафаэлю было слишком больно, чтобы он смог что-либо возразить, и он просто расставил ноги, вцепившись в край сиденья. Кроули отодвинул его сиденье назад, чтобы освободить больше места.

Азирафаэль стиснул зубы, слезы капали из его глаз. Кроули поморщился про себя, тогда было очевидно, что Азирафаэль тужился, но, к счастью для него, Кроули хорошо понимал, что нужно делать.

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, что делать!? - крикнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивнул один раз, его глаза были полны сосредоточенности.

\- Ну, я, возможно, прочитал книгу.

\- Ты же не читаешь.

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Нет, но я хотел подготовиться.

Азирафаэль слабо засмеялся себе под нос и приоткрыл глаза, увидев своего мужа, сидящего на земле, склонившегося над ним и смотрящего между расставленных ног ангела, он улыбнулся, когда маленькая головка начала давать о себе знать.

\- Я вижу головку.

Кроули поднял глаза на него.

Азирафаэль кивнул, но скоро схватки начались снова, и он еще раз натужился, издавая громкие стоны.

\- Мистер Кроули?

Кроули повернул голову и увидел Адама, Уинсли, Пеппер и Брайана, стоящих напротив автомобиля с велосипедами.

\- Эм, привет.

Кроули неловко усмехнулся.

\- Эм, Адам? Сходи, пожалуйста, за Анафемой и приведи ее сюда.

Адам кивнул, когда Азирафаэль снова закричал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья.

\- Мы пойдем! - крикнула Пеппер, взявшая лидерство над Этими. - Поехали, народ!

Мальчики последовали за ней по дорожке, и тогда же Кроули сотворил одеяло.

\- Ты прекрасно справляешься.

Азирафаэль не ответил из-за стиснутых челюстей и снова натужился, слегка вскрикнув от жгучей боли, когда самая широкая часть головки вышла из него. Кроули взял свободной рукой Азирафаэля за руку, надеясь, что тот снова не сломает ее. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, пока Азирафаэль тужился, пытаясь произвести на свет их ребенка.


	7. Малыш

Кроули держал полотенце вокруг головки, когда она вышла наружу, оставаясь хладнокровным и спокойным, чтобы полностью контролировать ситуацию. Он убедился, что пуповина не была обернута вокруг шейки ребенка и поддерживал его, пока он не вышел полностью.

\- Давай, ангел, тужься! - мягко скомандовал он.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, полностью вымотанный, слезы текли ручьями по его лицу.

\- Я… я не могу…

Кроули поднял взгляд, его сердце обливалось кровью при виде страданий, написанных на лице его мужа.

\- Нет, можешь. Давай, Азирафаэль, еще раз!

Азирафаэль согнулся вперед, держась за живот, и натужился, чувствуя, как плечи ребенка проворачивались и скользили, когда вырывались из него. Его крик наполнил машину, когда вышли плечи малыша. Кроули взялся за него, и ему удалось вытащить малыша и сразу завернуть его в полотенце.

Азирафаэль откинулся назад, тяжело дыша, когда почувствовал, что давление между ног исчезло. Он посмотрел вниз и нахмурился.

\- Кроули?

Кроули тихо выругался, пока пытался заставить ребенка закричать, хлопая его по спинке и встряхивая его, держа за ножки. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда малыш закричал, громко завывая. Азирафаэль просиял, когда младенец раскричал свои легкие.

Кроули улыбнулся, укутав ребенка, не давая ему замерзнуть.

\- Это девочка, у нас теперь есть дочь, ангел.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, по его щеке текла единственная слеза счастья.

\- Девочка…

Кроули чудом очистил малышку и Азирафаэля, как только он родил послед. Он завернул малышку в большое пушистое одеяло. Азирафаэль выпрямился на сидении и протянул руки. Кроули передал их дочку в его ожидающие руки и еще минуту стоял рядом на коленях, гладя ее щечку.

Он нежно улыбнулся.

\- Так что, это тот самый ребенок, который убьет нас всех? - тихо засмеялся он. - Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

Азирафаэль держал маленькую девочку на руках, улыбнувшись ей, а потом и демону. Кроули поднял его голову и поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Ты отлично справился.

\- Ты тоже, - прошептал он.

Кроули поцеловал свою дочь в щечку, она перестала плакать и уснула на руках у ангела.

\- Кроули!

Кроули и Азирафаэль повернули головы и увидели Анафему и Этих, бегущих по дорожке. Она сунулась в машину, но ахнула, когда увидела малыша на руках у Азирафаэля.

\- Он здесь? - спросила она.

Кроули кивнул.

\- И где, черт возьми, тебя носило?

* * *

После того, как Анафема проверила ангельско-демонического малыша, Кроули отвез своего мужа и дочь обратно в их коттедж. Азирафаэль был, мягко говоря, обессилен, так что Кроули без каких-либо колебаний отнес его внутрь и в их спальню. Азирафаэль уснул даже быстрее, чем его голова коснулась подушки. Кроули тихо усмехнулся, накинул на него одеяло и отнес дочь на руках к креслу-качалке в углу их комнаты. Детская была еще не совсем готова, Кроули помогали Эти, мадам Трейси и Ньютон.

Он посмотрел последний раз на спящего ангела перед тем, как перевести взгляд на свою маленькую девочку. Он никогда даже не думал, что станет отцом, но только потому, что ангелы и демоны не имели тенденцию заводить детей, частично из-за риска Нефилимов и того факта, что никогда ранее не было отношений между ангелом и демоном.

Малышка ворковала во сне, Кроули нежно ее укачивал и напевал тихую мелодию, не ту, которую он пел Магу, когда работал под прикрытием. Он хихикнул себе под нос, когда малышка зевнула во сне. Они вместе придумают ей имя, когда Азирафаэль проснется, но до того момента, Кроули будет укачивать ее на руках, убеждаясь, что она крепко спит.

* * *

\- Хорошо спалось? - спросил Кроули, когда Азирафаэль проснулся.

Азирафаэль зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и улыбнулся.

\- Болезненно, но все в порядке. Где… Ох!

Кроули поднялся с кресла и передал малышку ангелу.

\- Вот она.

Азирафаэль восхищался их дочкой, гладя пальцем ее нежную, пухлую щечку.

\- Она прекрасна, - благоговейно прошептал он.

\- Именно так, - промычал Кроули в знак согласия, целуя Азирафаэля в висок. - Ей нужно имя.

\- Да, нужно, но я не уверен. Что ты думаешь?

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Я думал, Мара. С греческого, «вечно прекрасная».

\- Мне нравится, - просиял Азирафаэль. - Как насчет Паломы в качестве второго имени? Означает «голубка».

\- Хмм, Мара Палома?

Кроули задумался.

\- Тебе нравится? - спросил он ребенка. - Это имя вполне подходит.

\- Вполне подходит.

Азирафаэль поцеловал ее в лобик.

\- Теперь нам нужно подумать, что делать с главными офисами…


	8. Мара Палома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ангел и демон обсуждают, что делать теперь, после рождения их дочери.

\- Насколько им известно, - сказал Кроули, садясь рядом с мужем. - Наш ребенок еще не родился, но это наш ребенок, так что нам нужно быть осторожными.

\- Согласен, - сказал Азирафаэль, укачивая Мару на руках.

\- С нами все будет хорошо, со всеми нами, - мягко заверил его Кроули. - Я защищу вас обоих.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Азирафаэль, целуя Кроули в щеку и гладя щечку Мары. - С детской уже закончили?

\- По большей части, да, нужно сделать еще всего одну вещь, и все будет готово, - сказал Кроули, выглядевший очень довольным собой.

Азирафаэль тихо хихикнул над демоном и положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Как ты думаешь, у нее будут крылья?

\- Вполне возможно, я не удивлюсь.

* * *

Детская была почти готова, и, когда Азирафаэль уснул с их дочкой на руках, Кроули ускользнул в спальню Мары, только чтобы добавить последнюю деталь - мобиль, который он сделал специально для своей малышки. Он повесил его над колыбелью и наблюдал за тем, как он тихонько раскачивался. Он сделал его из лучших кристаллов и драгоценных камешков, но он выглядел изысканно и просто, ничего лишнего.

Стены были в пастельных тонах, голубые, зеленые и желтые, с легкими брызгами бледно-розового, пол был покрыт зеленым ковролином, похожим на траву, а потолок выглядел как дневное небо, но, когда в комнате было темно, на нем загорались маленькие звездочки, чтобы Мара никогда не оставалась в абсолютной темноте.

Колыбель стояла в центре у задней стены, окруженная маленькими занавесками, которые можно было задернуть, чтобы у малышки было личное пространство во время сна. На матрасике в кроватке лежало маленькое клетчатое одеяло, в углу комнаты было множество мишек и плюшевых игрушек. Также тут были пеленальный столик и гардероб, заполненный одеждой, которую они подбирали вместе, но было очевидно, какую одежду подобрал Кроули, а какую – Азирафаэль.

Кроули услышал тихий вздох позади себя, он обернулся и улыбнулся, когда Азирафаэль вошел внутрь с Марой на руках.

\- Ах, Кроули… - восхищенно шептал Азирафаэль. - Это… Ух ты.

Кроули сделал шаг к нему и приобнял его.

\- Что думаешь? - прошептал он.

\- Не знаю, что сказать, это великолепно.

\- Ну, - усмехнулся Кроули. - Ты же знаешь, у меня талант к таким вещам.

\- Надо будет поблагодарить всех остальных.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Кроули.

Азирафаэль немного походил вокруг, Мара спала в своем одеяле. Он передал ее демону и прошелся по детской, приложил ладонь к стенам, посмотрел на колыбель и занавески, осмотрел пол.

\- Ты и правда проделал прекрасную работу, Кроули. Вы все.

\- Я делал это для своей дочери, вот что, - Кроули остановился, погладив ее по щеке, пока она спала. - Демон она или ангел, я буду любить ее одинаково, так же сильно, как и тебя… мой ангел.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, целуя Кроули в щеку.

\- Ты знаешь, ты заслуживаешь награду за свои усилия.

Кроули подмигнул ему.

\- Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Азирафаэль уложил Мару.

\- Ну, я полагаю, ты можешь поспать в своей новой кроватке, моя дорогая.

Кроули прислонился к двери, наблюдая за прекрасной сценой, развернувшейся перед ним.

\- Запусти мобиль, любимый.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему, восхищенный произведением искусства над колыбелью, завел его и послушал музыку, играющую из него. Мара ворковала во сне, ее верхняя губка двигалась вверх-вниз. Азирафаэль поцеловал ее в макушку, а затем вернулся к Кроули.


	9. Получить новости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все наоборот.

_2 года спустя…_

Азирафаэль готовил завтрак на кухне, как он всегда делал по утрам в воскресенье. Еда шипела на сковороде, когда Мара протопала в комнату. Малыш-гибрид потянул за папины брюки, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Азирафаэль посмотрел вниз на нее с улыбкой.

\- Что такое, малышка? - нежным голосом спросил он.

\- Где папочка? - своим детским голосом спросила Мара.

Оба года ее жизни было вполне очевидно, что, несмотря на то, что она любила обоих своих родителей одинаково, у нее была довольно сильная привязанность к ее отцу-демону. Это в наименьшей степени удивляло Азирафаэля. Кроули любил свою дочь, и его сильная привязанность к маленькой Маре не вызывала вопросов.

У Мары были такие же огненно-рыжие волосы, как и у демона, но глаза были, как у Азирафаэля. Ее рыжие локоны доходили ей до середины спины, и она всегда носила их с закрепленными в них маленькими цветочками, и конечно же, у нее была пара крыльев, светло-коричневого цвета.

\- Разве он не в саду? - спросил ее Азирафаэль.

Мара покачала головой, начиная хныкать. Азирафаэль выключил плиту и наклонился к ней, убирая выбившуюся прядь волос с ее лица, открыв ее розовые щечки.

\- Я уверен, он где-то неподалеку, - заверил он ее.

Тогда, в тот самый момент, Кроули вошел в кухню, держа руку на животе, с лицом, выражавшим сильный дискомфорт. Его глаза закрылись на мгновение, и он выдохнул, практически пытаясь успокоиться. Он сел за стол и вытер пот со лба. Он выглядел ужасно, Азирафаэлю это показалось странным, ведь ангелы и демоны не болеют. Мара не заметила изменений в Кроули, но его муж заметил. Азирафаэль посадил Мару на ее высокий стульчик и нежно сжал плечо Кроули.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он с ноткой беспокойства в голосе.

Кроули кивнул, но Азирафаэля это не переубедило. Он бросил взгляд на Мару, Кроули улыбнулся и прошелся по ее волосам своими длинными пальцами.

\- И как у тебя дела, моя маленькая принцесса?

\- Хорошо, папочка! - просияла Мара, отвечая ему.

Кроули усмехнулся и взял кофе, который Азирафаэль приготовил для него. Он сделал глоток. Скривившись от вкуса, Кроули смутился, потому что кофе был таким же, как и всегда. Он отмахнулся от этого и отставил кружку.

С тех пор, как родилась Мара, ни Ангелы из Рая, ни Демоны из Ада не побеспокоили их в их маленьком коттедже на окраине Тэдфилда. Это сбивало с толку и Азирафаэля, и Кроули, но, по крайней мере, их дочь была в безопасности.

В течение оставшегося времени трапезы, Азирафаэль беспокоился и волновался за своего мужа-демона, потому что за все время он едва произнес пару слов. Лицо Кроули побледнело, а его лоб испещрили новые складки из-за нарастающего дискомфорта. У Кроули сводило живот, но он не знал, почему он так себя чувствовал. Он потирал свой живот, пытаясь ослабить чувство тошноты. В задней части черепа Кроули почувствовал, как волна, нет, цунами головокружения накрыла его.

Он встал со своего места и попытался дойти до коридора, но остановился и уцепился за стул. Азирафаэль встал, пытаясь понять, что с ним случилось.

\- Кроули, как ты…

Но не успел он закончить вопрос, как Кроули рухнул на пол, его дрожащие веки были сомкнуты, глаза закатились.

\- Папочка?! - взвизгнула Мара, пытаясь выбраться из своего стульчика.

Азирафаэль опустился на пол рядом с демоном. Он пытался звать его по имени, но он даже не шелохнулся. Кроули не просыпался.

* * *

Когда Кроули пришел в себя, он лежал в постели. Он открыл глаза в освещенной комнате и осмотрелся, ища глазами Азирафаэля, который сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил ангел.

\- Потрясающе, - немного неуверенно ответил Кроули. - Что произошло?

\- Ты потерял сознание.

Кроули кивнул.

\- А, точно.

\- Я предполагаю, ты не знаешь, почему, - заявил Азирафаэль, на что Кроули кивнул, так что ангел уточнил. - Ну, Анафема считает, что у тебя будет ребенок.

Кроули засмеялся.

\- Разве это не твоя работа? Она неправа, это, должно быть, что-то другое, я не могу быть беременным.

Азирафаэль закусил губу. Он положил руку на живот Кроули, закрыл на мгновение глаза и сконцентрировался. Кроули поднял брови в недоумении, и на мгновение комната погрузилась в абсолютную тишину. Ни ангел, ни демон не произнесли ни слова, и звук сердцебиения прорезал тишину. Челюсти Кроули сомкнулись, глаза расширились. Это была правда, он был беременным. Затем он сказал то же самое, что он сказал два года назад, когда узнал, что Азирафаэль был беременным Марой.

\- Ну, черт.

* * *

Азирафаэль, закусив губу, наблюдал, как Мара играла в саду с Адамом, Пеппер, Брайаном и Уинслидейлом. Кроули сбежал после того, как узнал, в состоянии паники. Должно быть, он отправился покататься, чтобы проветрить голову, так как на подъездных путях не было его любимого Бентли. Он не знал, когда Кроули вернется, он просто молился, чтобы он был в порядке.

Кроули не был в порядке.

Не был. Он не хотел говорить, что он был, когда он не был, он не хотел лгать, что у него все хорошо. Он вцепился руками в руль, из приемника громко играла Queen, заглушая его мысли. Ему нужно было побыть одному, совсем немного. Кроули был не из тех, кто легко поддается панике, но он определенно был в панике. У него были все права паниковать, но это было глупо. У них уже был ребенок. Хотя, в этот раз все будет по-другому. Он будет вынашивать ребенка, не Азирафаэль. Он любил Азирафаэля настолько же сильно, насколько не был похож на него. Он не был таким осмотрительным и таким внимательным к своему благосостоянию, это была одна из причин, из-за которых он так много выпивал, что он, очевидно, не мог сделать сейчас.

Он же беременный, в конце концов.

Боже, это так странно звучало из его уст.

Он не мог все испортить. Он будет ненавидеть себя, если что-нибудь случится с его ребенком. На то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, должно уйти некоторое время.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он себе под нос, съезжая на обочину.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - шел из приемника голос Фредди. - На твоей стороне – самый лучший ангел.

\- Полагаю, ты прав, - вздохнул Кроули, схватившись за голову и массируя виски.

\- Чем ты собираешься заняться сейчас, дорогой?

Кроули прикусил щеку.

\- Думаю, поеду домой.

* * *

\- Папочка!

Азирафаэль поднял глаза и улыбнулся, увидев Кроули, выходящего из машины. Мара побежала к своему отцу-демону, Кроули поймал ее и поднял в воздух, потом посадил на руку.

\- С тобой все хорошо? - тихо спросил его Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивнул, зажав голову Мары подбородком и приобняв Азирафаэля.

\- Будет.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- У меня есть вы.


	10. Первый месяц, часть II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули обнаруживает, насколько трудной может быть беременность.

Однажды утром, когда шел первый месяц беременности Кроули, Азирафаэль проснулся и обнаружил, что половина демона пустует, а одеяло откинуто в сторону. Стянув с себя одеяло, он перекинул ноги на другой край кровати. Он вышел из спальни и, заскользив по коридору, услышал шум, доносящийся из ванной. Открыв дверь в ванную, он увидел Кроули, сгорбившегося над унитазом и извергающего содержимое своего желудка в фарфоровую чашу. Ничего не сказав, он наклонился к демону и кругами гладил его спину, пока Кроули держался за края унитаза. Его продолжало рвать. Когда это закончилось, он шумно выдохнул.

Тяжело дыша, Кроули осел на край ванны, прижав колени к груди.

\- … ну, это было… ужасно…

Азирафаэль ласково улыбнулся.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Ты и вполовину не так стонал, как я, - отметил Кроули, вытирая уголок рта черным рукавом. - Как ты с этим справлялся, ангел?

\- Так же, как и ты, но, кажется, тебе еще хуже, чем было мне, - сказал Азирафаэль, откидывая его мокрые от пота волосы с его глаз.

Кроули игриво уставился на него, но, приложив руку ко рту, вернулся к унитазу, его снова рвало.

* * *

Мара играла в своей спальне, когда ее родители прошли внутрь. Когда она увидела, как ангел и демон входят и садятся на кровать, ее глаза засияли. Она забралась на одеяло и села между ними. Кроули поцеловал ее в голову, а Азирафаэль – в щечку. Мара захихикала и обняла их обоих.

\- Мара, дорогая, нам нужно с тобой поговорить, - тихо сказал ей Азирафаэль.

Мара с недоумением подняла брови. Когда Кроули откашлялся, он посмотрел на Азирафаэля и кивнул, не зная, что сказать, но надеясь, что его муж знал. К счастью для него, Азирафаэль взял ситуацию под контроль.

\- Мара, тебе бы хотелось иметь братика или сестренку?

Мара на мгновение задумалась, от чего Кроули заволновался, но затем она восторженно кивнула.

\- Я очень хочу сестренку, папа!

\- Сестренку, да? - спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули нежно улыбнулся и приобнял рукой ее хрупкую фигурку.

\- Что ж, принцесса, у тебя будет братик или сестренка.

\- Правда? - спросила она, с распахнутыми от восхищения глазами.

Кроули кивнул.

\- Да.

Он улыбнулся, положив руку на живот. Мара была не глупым ребенком и, оказывается, знала, где находятся дети перед тем, как родиться, благодаря Анафеме, которая ждала ребенка от своего мужа, Ньютона. Мара подобралась ближе к Кроули и приложила голову к его животу. Азирафаэль весело улыбнулся своей дочери и ее глубокому интересу к своей младшей сестренке или братику.

\- Я буду самой лучшей сестрой! - хихикнула Мара.

Кроули поцеловал ее в голову и улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю.

* * *

Кроули что-то сажал в саду, когда Азирафаэль укладывал Мару подремать. Азирафаэль прошел наружу и встал у порога с чашкой чая в руках. Он улыбнулся самому себе, услышав, как Кроули тихо разговаривает с цветами в саду.

\- Я знаю, что ты там стоишь, ангел, - сказал Кроули, даже не обернувшись.

Азирафаэль засмеялся и подошел к нему, рассматривая прекрасные цветы, посаженные его мужем.

\- Они выглядят просто отлично, мой дорогой.

\- Думаешь? - спросил Кроули, убирая садовые инструменты.

Азирафаэль кивнул, придерживая Кроули за руку и помогая ему встать. Кроули на мгновение закрыл глаза, положив руку на живот.

\- С тобой все в порядке, дорогой?

Кроули кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимание на головокружение.

\- Ага, эм, чаю?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Они вошли внутрь и отдыхали большую часть дня, ну, Кроули пытался отдохнуть, но это было не так-то просто, учитывая нарастающее чувство тошноты и головокружение.


	11. Второй месяц, часть II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пара демонов шпионят за Кроули, Азирафаэль не очень-то этому рад.

Кроули сидел в лесу, наблюдая за игрой детей. Он улыбался тому, что было перед его взором. Мара играла с Адамом, Пеппер, Брайаном и Уинслидейлом. Она хихикала, преследуемая Адамом. Кроули наблюдал за ними, теребя в руках свои очки от Валентино, а Азирафаэль в это время занимался своими делами с Дейдре Янг в деревне. Он понятия не имел, что они обсуждали, но это дало Кроули немного времени расслабиться, наслаждаясь нежным бризом. У него уже вырос небольшой животик, в котором шевелился ребенок. Если он шевелился слишком интенсивно, это вызывало у Кроули легкое головокружение, но, к счастью, он вырастил травы, избавляющие от этих симптомов.

\- Папочка!

Кроули поднял глаза и улыбнулся своей дочери, машущей ему и хихикающей с ее старшими друзьями. Этим было уже почти по тринадцать лет, но им нравилось играть с малышкой-гибридом, особенно когда она пыталась использовать крылья. Кроули не имел ничего против, чтобы она использовала крылья конкретно перед этими детьми, или перед Анафемой, Ньютоном и Дейдре, но ей приходилось прятать свою настоящую форму от ничего не подозревающих смертных.

\- Мистер Кроули?

Адам приблизился к нему. Антихрист сел на траву рядом с Кроули.

\- Да, Адам?

Кроули поприветствовал его, когда он сел, положив руку на живот.

Адам прикусил губу и посмотрел в лес напротив него.

\- Это ведь Вы принесли меня сюда?

Кроули немного помедлил, но кивнул.

\- Да, я.

\- Как Вас избрали? - спросил Адам.

Кроули ласково улыбнулся.

\- Я не был обыкновенным демоном, как, впрочем, и сейчас, думаю, поэтому мне дали задание доставить тебя. Как ты об этом узнал?

Адам теребил шнурки своих ботинок.

\- Мне до сих пор снятся сны об этом, и об Апокалипсисе.

\- Ты остановил его, Адам, - уверил его Кроули.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Адам. - И с тех прошло уже 2 года, но я не могу перестать думать об этом.

* * *

Азирафаэль прогуливался по лесу, направляясь обратно, когда заметил пару личностей в капюшонах, прячущихся за деревьями. Он уже знал, кто это был, даже до того, как увидел их лица. Демоны. Но не из тех, кто ему нравился. Ему нравился всего один демон, и он слышал его смех через деревья. Он тихо ступил вперед, и услышал, как демоны переговариваются.

\- Это он, да? - спросил один из них.

\- Да, - ответил другой.

\- Пристрелим его сейчас?

Азирафаэль протянул руку.

\- Нет, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы они услышали его.

Двое подпрыгнули от голоса и заняли оборонительные позиции.

\- Ангел! - закричал первый, а второй зарычал.

Азирафаэль сузил глаза и выставил на них указательный палец.

\- Теперь скажите на милость, что вы двое тут забыли?

\- У вас двоих… большие неприятности.

\- Да! - загоготали они вдвоем, Азирафаэль вздохнул и осторожно приблизился к ним, не упуская из взора их оружие, лежавшее на земле.

\- Как вы планировали это использовать? - спросил ангел.

\- Мы должны остановить Апокалипсис, - сказали они.

\- Убить дитя! - заорали они.

Азирафаэль резко выдохнул и щелкнул пальцами. Демоны упали на землю и мгновенно развоплотились. Азирафаэль отряхнулся и наклонился вперед. Он снова щелкнул пальцами, и оружие перестало существовать.

Они были здесь, чтобы убить его мужа и ребенка. Возможно, они предполагали, что их всех убьет не Мара, а их второй ребенок. Он закрыл глаза и потер голову: ему придется рассказать Кроули об их затруднительном положении.

* * *

\- Папа!

Мара побежала к своему отцу-ангелу, как только он вышел из-за деревьев к тому месту, где они играли. Азирафаэль поднял ее с земли и обнял, пока она приветствовала его. Он поставил ее обратно, поцеловав ее в голову, и она убежала играть с детьми на весь оставшийся день. Азирафаэль сел на траву рядом с Кроули и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Ангел… - радостно прошептал Кроули, положив голову на плечо ангелу. - Я скучал по тебе.

\- Я же уходил ненадолго, дорогой.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Кроули.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, мой дорогой, - с грустью сказал ему Азирафаэль.

Кроули удивленно поднял брови.

\- Что случилось?

Азирафаэль подвинулся к нему поближе, чтобы дети его не услышали, и рассказал Кроули про короткий, но жизненно важный перехват двух демонов, и соображение, что ребенок, которого вынашивал Кроули, возможно, станет причиной Конца Света.

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Кроули заплакал, а Азирафаэль не знал, что сказать.


	12. Третий месяц, часть II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэля призвали в Рай, Кроули пытается сохранять спокойствие.

\- Мне не обязательно идти, - прошептал ему Азирафаэль, взяв щеки демона в ладони, он вел себя с ним очень ласково и нежно.

Кроули покачал головой.

\- Тебе нужно идти, ангел. В этом деле у тебя не может быть выбора.

Азирафаэль потеребил свиток, который получил от Гавриила, к большому неудовольствию Кроули. Казалось, что Всемогущая хотела переговорить с ним.

\- Ты разве не волнуешься, хотя бы немного? - спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули гладил кругами свой увеличившийся живот.

\- Да, я волнуюсь, но я думаю, что будет намного хуже, если ты не пойдешь.

\- А как же ты?

\- А что я? - Кроули отмахнулся от него. - Со мной все будет хорошо.

Азирафаэль прикусил губу. Он наклонился и поцеловал живот Кроули, и улыбнулся, когда ребенок толкнул его в ответ.

\- Ну, если что-то пойдет не так…

\- Я помолюсь, - заверил его Кроули, его чуть не стошнило от одной только мысли.

Азирафаэль осмотрел гостиную.

\- А где Мара?

\- Дремлет, - ответил ему Кроули, указывая головой в сторону коридора.

Азирафаэль кивнул, вставая на ноги.

\- Я ненадолго.

Кроули чмокнул его в щеку и посмотрел на него в дверной проем.

\- Будь осторожен, ангел.

\- Ты тоже, любимый.

* * *

Кроули наблюдал, как Азирафаэль расправил крылья и, оторвавшись от земли, устремился наверх. Он грустно улыбнулся и вернулся обратно в коттедж. Он уселся в гостиной и щелкнул пальцами, включая магнитофон. Он вздохнул, когда на фоне тихо заиграла Queen. Он поморщился от внезапной острой боли в животе, но у него всю неделю были схватки Бракстона Хикса, и он не доносил еще полмесяца, поэтому Кроули отмахнулся от нее и закрыл на мгновение глаза, внезапно почувствовав себя сильно уставшим, он хотел немного поспать, пока не проснется Мара.

* * *

Азирафаэль застонал от музыки, достигнув Врат Рая. Он вошел и закатил глаза от Звуков Музыки, которые играли на фоне, пока он шел по белым плиткам.

\- Азирафаэль.

Названный ангел откашлялся, услышав Ее голос, и преклонился перед Всемогущей.

\- Я полагаю, тебе интересно, почему Мне потребовалось твое присутствие.

Азирафаэль кивнул в ответ на Ее утверждение.

\- Довольно интересно.

\- Твой ребенок, - сказала Она. - Тот, которого вынашивает демон Кроули…

Азирафаэль прикусил губу, предвосхищая, что Она собирается сказать.

\- … должен положить конец нашему существованию.

Азирафаэль еще сильнее прикусил губу, пытаясь не сорваться и сохранять спокойствие, слушая Ее.

\- Я не думаю, что она это сделает.

«Она?» - подумал про себя Азирафаэль.

У них будет еще одна дочь. Он улыбнулся, и только потом понял, что Она только что сказала.

\- Вы… так не думаете?

Он поднял брови.

\- Нет, - сказала Она. - В конце концов, Антихрист должен был начать войну между Ангелами и Демонами, и он ее не начал. Не вижу причин, по которым у вашего ребенка не будет такого же выхода, особенно если учесть, кто ее родители.

\- Вы не злитесь, Господи?

\- Нет, - сказала она снова.

* * *

Кроули застонал, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Он с трудом встал на ноги и проковылял к входной двери, повернул дверную ручку и увидел, что там стоял Адам, один, но, разумеется, с Барбосом.

\- Адам? - осведомился Кроули. - Все в порядке?

Адам кивнул.

\- Да, эм, у меня есть вопрос.

\- Валяй, - сказал Кроули, сгорая от любопытства. - Какой у тебя вопрос?

Адам медленно выдохнул.

\- Сатана и правда мой отец?

Кроули поднял брови.

\- Ты действительно так считаешь?

Адам покачал головой.

\- Нет. Мой папа – это мой папа.

\- Точно.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Так, и что тебя беспокоит? - спросил Кроули, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Адам пожал плечами, крутя ногой.

\- Мне снова приснился сон прошлой ночью.

\- Ну, если будешь переживать по любому поводу, то…

\- Папочка?

Кроули и Адам обернулись и увидели Мару, топающую по коридору. Ее глаза засветились, когда она увидела тринадцатилетнего, стоящего у входной двери.

\- Аддичка! - хихикнула она, несясь вперед.

Она обхватила его руками, он обнял ее в ответ.

\- Привет, Мара.

Кроули посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь поиграть с Адамом, принцесса?

Мара с восторгом кивнула, Адам был не против и взял ее за руку. Они вышли в сад с Барбосом и немного поиграли. Кроули проследовал за ними и сел на скамейку на краю сада, поглаживая живот.

* * *

Примерно через полчаса Кроули схватился за живот и громко застонал. Адам замолчал и встревоженно посмотрел на него.

\- Мистер Кроули? - спросил он. - Вы в порядке?

Кроули покачал головой и охнул, когда из него хлынула вода.

\- Эм, Адам… ты не против привести сюда свою маму?

Адам покачал головой и вскочил на ноги, выбежав из сада на улицу. Кроули остался на скамейке, согнувшись вперед, веки были сжаты, он вцепился в край скамейки под ним. Мара взволнованно подбежала к нему.

\- Папочка? Как ты?

Кроули кивнул.

\- Просто замечательно, дорогая - проскрипел он.

Затем, когда боль прошла, он начал глубоко дышать.

\- Сегодня ты станешь старшей сестрой.


	13. Вторые роды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Кроули начались роды, а Азирафаэля рядом нет.

Когда Адам ворвался к себе домой, говоря, что у Кроули идет малыш, Артур поперхнулся своим напитком, а Дейдре мгновенно вскочила со стула и со всех ног понеслась к его дому.

\- Давай, мам! - кричал Адам, несясь обратно в маленький коттедж вместе с матерью.

\- Бегу! - пыхтела Дейдре.

* * *

Кроули сидел, опираясь на стену, возле крыльца, держась за живот. Он спокойно отправил Мару играть в ее комнату, пытаясь не шуметь и не напугать ее. Сжав зубы, когда началась новая схватка, он сложил руки, повторяя имя мужа, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

\- Кроули!

Кроули повернул голову и поморщился. Входная дверь открылась, за ней стояли Адам и Дейдре Янг. Дейдре наклонилась к нему, он схватил ее за руку.

\- Ах, ты, бедняжка.

Она смахнула волосы с его глаз.

\- Адам, пойди и забери Мару, поиграйте с друзьями снаружи.

Адам кивнул и побежал в спальню Мары забирать ее поиграть.

Кроули вздохнул и отпустил ее руку.

\- Спасибо.

\- Как ты? - ласково спросила она.

\- Эм, больно, - усмехнулся Кроули, затем скрутился и зашипел от новой боли.

Дейдре взяла его за плечо и подождала, пока боль стихнет.

\- Пойдем, я уложу тебя в кровать.

Кроули кивнул и попытался встать. Дейдре схватила его за руку и помогла ему подняться на ноги. Он крепко, до боли, вцепился в ее руку.

\- Все хорошо, просто дыши.

Кроули закрыл глаза, сжал веки и начал глубоко дышать. Он осел на нее, когда боль утихла, открывая свои желтые глаза. Глаза Дейдре распахнулись: она знала, кем был Кроули на самом деле, но никогда прежде не видела его глаз.

* * *

Тем временем в Раю, Азирафаэль все еще беседовал с Богом.

\- Вот почему, Азирафаэль, твоя дочь должна находиться под Моей личной защитой.

Азирафаэль кивнул, немного растерянно.

\- Ваше Святейшество, Вы уверены?

\- Да.

\- Ну…

Азирафаэль внезапно услышал голос Кроули у себя в голове.

\- Мне так жаль, Господи, но мне нужно уйти, прямо сейчас!

\- Я знаю, - сказала Бог. - Благодарю за посещение.

Азирафаэль кивнул, преклонившись перед Ее Величеством, и пулей понесся к выходу.

* * *

Дейдре помогла Кроули лечь в постель. Он свернулся на краю в позе эмбриона, обняв живот и крепко, будто тисками, вцепившись в простыню. Дейдре сбегала в ванную за полотенцами, и чем-нибудь, чем можно было бы перерезать пуповину, и мокрыми тряпками.

Она свалила вещи возле кровати и, взяв ткань, поднесла ее к голове Кроули.

\- Это же не святая вода, нет?

\- Нет, - улыбнулась она, приложив тряпку к его лбу, пока он стонал. - У тебя довольно неплохо получается.

Кроули сжал зубы, сильнее сворачиваясь в клубок.

\- Чертчертчерт.

Он очень громко застонал, его костяшки пальцев задрожали и стали белее мела.

\- Он приближается…

\- Ты чувствуешь давление? - спросила его Дейдре, снимая тряпку и прикладывая ее к виску.

Он покачал головой и открыл глаза. Дейдре заметила, как расширились его зрачки. Она положила руку на его живот и почувствовала, как сильно толкается ребенок.

Всего 10 минут спустя Кроули зарыдал, его стоны и вздохи стали еще громче. Он громко выругался и выгнул спину.

\- Совсем без передышки! - проскрипел он.

Дейдре помогла ему сесть и стянула с него штаны.

\- Что ж…

\- Давление, черт возьми! Мне надо тужиться?

Она кивнула.

\- Тужься, когда будешь готов.


	14. Второй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второй ребенок на подходе.

Кроули сидел на кровати, опершись на подушки, вцепившись в простыню под собой и плотно сжав веки. Дейдре разместилась между расставленных ног Кроули, держа полотенце в руках. Она подбадривала Кроули и помогала ему сохранять спокойствие.

\- Ты просто молодец, только не забывай дышать.

\- Я дышу.

Кроули сжал зубы, костяшки его пальцев побелели. Он тужился весь последний час, но ребенок даже не двинулся с места.

\- Что-то не так, - прокричал Кроули.

Дейдре прикусила губу и прощупала живот Кроули, пытаясь понять, как там ребенок. Она чувствовала, как толкается ребенок, но ее глаза расширились.

\- О, Боже, - прошептала она, в надежде, что Кроули не услышал… но он, конечно же, услышал.

\- Что-то случилось? - приглушенно спросил он.

Дейдре подняла на него глаза и ласково улыбнулась.

\- Я думаю, у ребенка тазовое предлежание, вот почему у тебя не получается.

\- Черт… - простонал Кроули, откинувшись на подушки.

Дейдре хорошо знала, что нужно делать.

\- Ладно, я знаю, что тебе больно, но мне нужно тебя сдвинуть.

Кроули кивнул, прикусив щеку. Дейдре подвинулась к нему и помогла сползти на край кровати, он раздвинул ноги так сильно, как только смог, вцепившись в край матраса и плотно сжав веки.

\- Это было жестко, - простонал Кроули.

Следующую схватку он не тужился. Он пытался успокоиться, но из-за нарастающей невыносимой боли это было намного сложнее. Он хотел Азирафаэля. Он пытался помолиться ему про себя, надеясь, что ангел скоро придет.

* * *

Азирафаэль приземлился как раз возле сада. Он втянул крылья в спину, тяжело вздохнув, и побежал по усыпанной гравием дорожке. Он взвизгнул, услышав ужасный вопль боли. Он охнул и ускорился, добежав до входной двери и пройдя через нее, и пока он закрывал ее, он услышал возню, доносящуюся из спальни. Он ринулся туда и его глаза распахнулись от того, что он увидел.

\- Ангел?! - пронзительно завопил Кроули, размахивая рукой.

Азирафаэль рванулся к нему, хватая его руку в свою.

\- Ох, мой дорогой, мне так жаль, что я не был здесь, - извинился перед ним Азирафаэль, целуя его в щеку.

Кроули открыл глаза, посмотрев назад. Азирафаэль влез на кровать позади него, позволив демону упасть себе на грудь. Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от него, и знал, что Кроули был в страшных мучениях. Чувство вины расцвело внутри ангела, хотел бы он находиться рядом с Кроули так же, как и Кроули находился рядом с ним.

\- Теперь ты здесь, - глухо сказал Кроули, слезы текли ручьями из его змеиных глаз.

Он снова закричал, Азирафаэль почувствовал, как Кроули усилил хватку. Кроули крепко держался за руки Азирафаэля, практически ломая их.

Дейдре улыбнулась им, а затем охнула.

\- Так, теперь я вижу, что у ребенка _действительно _тазовое предлежание.

\- Что это значит? - прошептал Кроули Азирафаэлю.

Азирафаэль прикусил губу.

\- Это значит, что ребенок будет выходить вперед ногами.

\- О, здорово, - проскрипел Кроули. - Просто моя гребаная удача.

Азирафаэль поцеловал его в висок, отведя в сторону его рыжие локоны.

\- Начинай, легонечко, - тихо скомандовала Дейдре.

Кроули немного натужился, остановившись по сигналу Дейдре. Дейдре положила пальцы на попку ребенка, вворачивая ее внутрь. Кроули вцепился в руки Азирафаэля еще сильнее, зашипев от боли.

Кроули снова немного натужился, еще сильнее закричав, когда Дейдре удалось высвободить ноги ребенка. Кроули резко затошнило, когда он почувствовал колоссальное давление между ног. Дейдре обернула полотенце вокруг ног ребенка, давая им побыть в нем некоторое время. Кроули выгнул спину, слезы заливали его лицо.

\- У тебя прекрасно получается, - прошептал ему Азирафаэль, потирая костяшки его пальцев.

Дейдре подняла глаза.

\- Давай, тужься, только не очень сильно.

Кроули кивнул, выпрямившись и натужившись, выталкивая тело ребенка.

\- Черт… как же больно.

Азирафаэль схватил его за плечо, абсолютно разделяя его чувства.

\- Как, черт возьми, у тебя это получилось? - спросил Кроули, вцепившись в его руки.

\- Так же, как и у тебя.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему.

Дейдре поддерживала ребенка, пока он выходил.

\- Еще немного, тужься!

Кроули выпрямился и заорал, произведя на свет оставшуюся часть ребенка, и рухнул на Азирафаэля, когда ребенок полностью вышел. Дейдре завернула малышку в пушистое полотенце, Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами и очистил ребенка и мужа, улыбнувшись, когда его дочь издала первый крик.

\- Это девочка, - прошептал Азирафаэль Кроули, выдохнув, когда Кроули ослабил хватку.

Кроули опустил взгляд и увидел ребенка, шевелящегося на руках у Дейдре, она была готова передать ему ее.

\- Она просто красавица.

Она улыбнулась им.

Кроули принял ее у нее, сложив руки колыбелькой.

\- Это точно.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, гладя ее пухлую щечку. Попав в руки Кроули, она перестала плакать.

\- Смотри, что мы с тобой сделали, - прошептал Кроули. - Она прекрасна.


	15. Адина Кармел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули и Азирафаэль придумывают имя своей младшей дочке.

После того, как они привели себя в порядок, нужно было убедиться, что с их маленькой дочкой все в порядке – так и было: с ней все было просто идеально, и это меньшее, что можно было сказать. Азирафаэль поблагодарил Дейдре за оказанную помощь и вручил ей символ своей признательности. Мару забрали домой, Азирафаэль выкупал ее, покормил и посидел с ней, пока она не уснула. После того, как он уложил ее в постель, Азирафаэль заглянул обратно в их спальню и прислонился к дверному косяку, услышав, как Кроули напевал тихую мелодию их малышке.

\- Ей нужно имя, - прошептал Кроули, достаточно громко, чтобы ангел услышал. - Как Мара?

\- Быстро уснула.

Кроули улыбнулся и переключил свое внимание обратно на младенца, спящего на его руках. Азирафаэль присел на край кровати, осматривая их маленькую дочку. Он прикоснулся к ее нежной коже и улыбнулся, поцеловав ее в щечку.

\- Что ты думаешь? - прошептал Азирафаэль.

Кроули поразмыслил, потерев ее щечку.

\- Ну, одно из имен, сразу пришедших на ум – Адина.

\- Адина.

Азирафаэль кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Ей подходит.

\- Ты можешь выбрать ей второе имя, - тихо произнес Кроули.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на нее и задумался на мгновение.

\- Кармел? Означает «сад».

\- Как Эдем?

Кроули тихонько хихикнул: нежный сад, вот что будет означать имя их дочери, но как только он взглянул на нее, его лицо расцвело в широкой улыбке.

\- Адина Кармел.

Азирафаэль кивнул и подвинулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Кроули, на что демон с радостью отозвался. Он глубоко зевнул, Азирафаэлю не нужно было говорить, чтобы он взял ее, ведь его муж устал и ему было больно после родов. Азирафаэль взял Адину и уложил ее у себя на руках; он сидел возле кровати и легонько укачивал ее, пока она не уснула.

Он прижал ее к своей груди.

\- Ох, малышка, мы так ради, что ты здесь.

Он поцеловал ее в голову, заметив, что ее волосы светлее, чем были у ее сестренки.

\- Папа?

Азирафаэль повернул голову и увидел рыженькую малышку, стоящую в дверном проеме.

\- Я здесь, сладенькая.

Мара протопала внутрь и заметила малыша на руках у ее папы.

\- Это моя сестренка? - прошептала она.

Азирафаэль кивнул и жестом указал Маре на место на кровати рядом с ними.

\- Хочешь ее подержать?

Мара восторженно кивнула.

\- Пожалуйста, папа!

\- Успокойся, - усмехнулся Азирафаэль.

Он подождал, пока Мара сложит руки, и передал ей Адину, помогая ей держать младенца.

\- Теперь осторожно.

\- Она такая миленькая, папа, - захихикала Мара над своей спящей сестренкой. - Я обещаю, что буду заботиться о тебе, – прошептала она.

\- А твой отец и я всегда будем рядом с вами обеими, - прошептал Азирафаэль им обеим, обхватив их руками и улыбнулся спящей фигуре своего мужа под покрывалом.

Из-за того, что Бог пообещала охранять Адину, Азирафаэлю не нужно было беспокоиться о конце, или, по крайней мере, он так думал.


	16. Движение вверх

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько лет спустя, Кроули и Азирафаэль повезли своих дочерей учиться летать.

\- Папочка? - спросила Мара с заднего сиденья Бентли.

Кроули посмотрел в зеркало, улыбнувшись старшей.

\- Да, Мара?

Мара посмотрела на Адину, а затем снова на него.

\- Куда мы едем?

7 лет прошло с тех пор, как родилась Адина, и Кроули и Азирафаэль верили, что пришло время научить своих маленьких дочерей летать: они расправляли свои крылья и очень хотели летать, так что Азирафаэль предложил это. Кроули сначала немного переживал, но затем согласился. Он знал подходящее место. Маре было 9 лет. Ее рыжие волосы доходили ей до пояса, и она заплетала их в косы. У Адины (которой было, разумеется, 7 лет) были клубнично-белокурые волосы, заплетенные в косички. Мара была очень похожа на Кроули, в то время как Адина – на Азирафаэля, но обе любили своих родителей одинаково, и друг друга, конечно же.

В тот момент Кроули был за рулем Бентли, из проигрывателя звучала Queen, он тихонько посмеивался, слушая, как его дочки подпевают песням, и даже Азирафаэль напевал мелодии, несмотря на то, что не совсем понимал, что это был за шум.

\- С ними все будет хорошо, - прошептал ему Азирафаэль.

Кроули поднял брови, глянув на него, прежде чем переключить взор обратно на дорогу. 

\- Ты это о чем?

\- Ты, кажется, беспокоишься, - отметил ангел.

Кроули отмахнулся от него.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Конечно, дорогой.

Кроули свернул за угол и начал забираться на холм, проезжая мимо кустов и деревьев. Достигнув вершины, он остановил машину, похлопав по рулю.

\- Все, мы приехали.

\- Куда именно мы приехали? - осведомилась Мара.

\- Увидишь, моя дорогая.

Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся ей.

Выбравшись из машины, Азирафаэль помог Адине, пока Кроули помогал Маре. На девочках были маленькие розовые платьица. На голове Мары был белый ободок, а у Адины был цветок за ушком. Кроули отвел выбившиеся пряди волос с лица Мары, целуя ее в лобик. Он взял старшую дочь за руку, жестом говоря Азирафаэлю с Адиной следовать за ними.

\- Куда мы идем? - снова спросила его Мара.

Кроули тихонько хихикнул.

\- Там, рядом с ивой есть утес. Он идеально подходит.

\- Подходит для чего? - задала вопрос Мара.

\- Движение вверх, - сказал ей Азирафаэль. - Мы с вашим отцом считаем, что пришло время вам двоим научиться расправлять крылья.

Он хохотнул над собственным каламбуром.

\- Мне страшно, папа, - прошептала Адина Азирафаэлю.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на нее и поцеловал ее в щечку.

\- Тут нечего бояться, малышка.

\- Ты поймаешь меня, если я упаду?

\- Конечно, поймаю.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ей.

\- Я ни за что не дам тебе упасть, как и Маре.

Кроули улыбнулся самому себе. Он знал, что это была правда, но он был рад тому, что Пал. Если бы он не Пал, то он бы никогда не встретил своего ангела, и у него не было бы его дочерей. Он был благодарен за это.

Он достигли края утеса и выстроились в линию. Девочки встали между ними, держась за руки. Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись друг с другом и кивнули, расправив крылья за спинами. У Кроули они были черные, у Азирафаэля – белыми, а у их дочерей – коричневые, идеальное сочетание их цветов.

\- Ты первый, мой дорогой.

Кроули кивнул в ответ и сделал шаг с обрыва, крылья оторвали его с земли. Азирафаэль восторженно улыбнулся своему мужу, его глаза сверкали на солнце. Он перевел взгляд на своих детей и улыбнулся им.

\- Теперь, мои дорогие, ваша очередь.

Мара посмотрела на свою младшую сестренку и кивнула.

\- Все хорошо, Дина.

Адина улыбнулась Маре.

\- Вместе?

\- Да.

Азирафаэль проследил, как крылья проросли из их спин, когда они спрыгнули. Азирафаэль ощутил перемену ветра крыльями прежде, чем спрыгнуть тоже. Он улыбнулся, когда Кроули посмотрел на него. Спокойный, безмятежный.

* * *

Кроули и Азирафаэль сидели на траве на утесе, пока их дети играли и расправляли крылья. Их полет был довольно впечатляющим, учитывая, что они делали это в первый раз.

\- Ты знаешь, дорогой, я тут подумал.

\- О чем? - спросил Кроули, подтянув ангела ближе к себе.

\- Может, заведем еще одного? На этот раз мальчика?

\- Кто совершит подвиг? - Кроули поднял брови. - Если мы собираемся завести еще одного.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Я полагаю, Всемогущая выберет, - прошептал Кроули. - Хотя я люблю то, что у нас уже есть, на данный момент. Наших девочек.

\- Они – это даже больше, чем я когда-либо мог просить.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и поддался объятиям Кроули, его окутало теплом, будто одеялом.


	17. Субботнее утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Месяц спустя, субботним утром, Азирафаэль стоит в дверном проеме с чашкой чая, наблюдая, как Кроули играет с их дочерьми, и кое-что осознает.

Азирафаэль прислонился к дверному косяку с чашкой чая в руках, частенько отпивая из нее. Он слегка улыбался, наблюдая за сценой нежности, развернувшейся перед ним. Кроули стоял на коленях в саду между своими детьми. Мара и Адина стояли рядом с ним с улыбками на лицах и хихикали. Кроули учил их садоводству, и девочки, очевидно, получали от этого удовольствие.

Мара держала в руке маленькую лопатку и наблюдала, как ее отец помогает Адине подготавливать семена растений.

\- Папочка?

\- Подожди, Мара, - усмехнулся Кроули ее рвению.

Как только он помог Адине решить, какие семена посадить, он жестом показал Маре подойти к нему. Мара присела рядом с ним.

\- Так, копай тут маленькую ямку.

Кроули указал на участок почвы. Мара кивнула и встала на колени, перехватила лопатку поудобнее и начала копать землю. Она копала, пока Кроули не сказал ей остановиться.

\- Хватит.

Он оглянулся на Адину, державшую его за руку.

\- Хорошо, Адина, открывай семена и высыпай их сюда.

У Адины возникли трудности с пакетиком, Кроули положил свои руки на ее и помог ей открыть его.

\- Вот, пожалуйста.

Адина тихонько хихикала, пока семена падали в почву.

\- Теперь, Мара, закапывай обратно.

Мара кивнула, снова взяла лопатку, зачерпнула ею землю и засыпала обратно в ямку поверх семян, погруженных туда Адиной.

\- Отлично, - хохотнул Кроули, обхватив руками своих дочек.

\- А можно еще одну, папочка? - прошептала ему Мара.

Кроули улыбнулся, кивнув ей.

\- Конечно, но сейчас время ланча.

\- Его папа приготовил? - тихо спросила Адина.

\- Думаю, да.

Кроули скорчил рожу, отчего она засмеялась.

Азирафаэль светло улыбнулся, наблюдая со своего места: он уже допил свой чай и махнул им рукой в сторону дома.

\- Давайте, дети, время ланча!

Мара и Адина весело воскликнули и вскочили на ноги, убегая обратно домой. Кроули проследил, как они забежали внутрь и щелкнул пальцами, убрав садовые инструменты. Он увидел, как девочки проскользнули мимо Азирафаэля, когда он начал идти в дом.

\- Хорошо повеселились, дорогой? - спросил его Азирафаэль.

Кроули чмокнул его в щеку.

\- Угу, очень.

\- Что ж, вы cможете продолжить потом, - сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули обвил руку вокруг своего мужа, и они вошли обратно в дом.

* * *

Той же ночью, Кроули спел девочкам колыбельную и потом присоединился к Азираффаэлю в спальне. Азирафаэль лежал под покрывалами из шотландки, нежно улыбаясь своему мужу демону. Кроули увидел его в зеркало.

\- Что такое, ангел?

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Азирафаэль.

\- Неправда.

\- Ладно, - признался Азирафаэль. - Я размышлял кое-о-чем, если быть точнее, о том, будут ли у нас еще дети.

\- О?

\- Угу, - кивнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули снял одежду, надевая мешковатую футболку и шорты.

\- И?

\- Как насчет того, чтобы я выносил его?

Кроули подошел к своей половине кровати и забрался на нее, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю под покрывалами.

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Ну, кажется, тебе было очень нелегко с Адиной.

\- Это правда.

Кроули скривился от воспоминаний об этом.

\- Ангел, ты действительно этого хочешь?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

\- Я совсем не против, мой дорогой.

\- Что ж, если ты уверен…


	18. Бог любит Троицу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль обнаруживает, что снова беременный, и рассказывает новость Кроули.

\- Это правда? - прошептал Кроули Азирафаэлю, когда ангел обхватил руками его тонкую талию.

Азирафаэль кивнул с сияющими глазами и светлой улыбкой на лице. Кроули засмеялся от восторга, взяв лицо Азирафаэля со слезами счастья на глазах.

\- Ангел, это потрясающе!

Азирафаэль просто улыбнулся, кладя руку Кроули на свой живот.

\- Расскажем детям сейчас?

\- Хм, нужно подождать, чтобы знать наверняка, но мы обязательно скажем, - объяснил Кроули, его желтые глаза смотрели прямо в глаза Азирафаэля. - Я только что осознал, что дом, скорее всего, придется расширить.

Кроули оглядел дом, и Азирафаэль кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Возможно, ты прав, - прошептал Азирафаэль. - Впрочем, у нас еще есть время.

Кроули продолжал улыбаться ему, даже когда был чуть не сбит с ног одной из их дочерей, он обернулся и увидел Адину, тянущую его за штанину. Он усмехнулся и наклонился к ней.

\- Что случилось, малышка?

Адина прикусила губу.

\- Папочка, ты поможешь мне с пианино?

Кроули кивнул.

\- Конечно, помогу.

Он взял свою младшую дочку за руку, и она отвела его к пианино, стоявшему в гостиной. На протяжении многих лет Кроули пытался научиться играть на пианино, и, кажется, Адина пошла по стопам своего демонического отца. Азирафаэль усмехнулся про себя, проследив, как они вышли из кухни. Адина вскарабкалась на сиденье у пианино и поставила ноты. Кроули кивнул ей.

\- Ну, что тебе не дается?

\- Это.

Адина указала место на листе.

Кроули посмотрел в ноты, улыбнувшись, понимая, какую песню пыталась сыграть Адина.

\- Хорошо, давай я сыграю первую часть песни и спою ее, просто чтобы ты поняла мелодию.

\- Хорошо, папочка - пробормотала Адина, пока ее глаза пробегали по нотам, и они запоминались сами собой.

Кроули выпрямил пальцы и начал играть песню, он сыграл вступление, и из кухни показалась голова Азирафаэля, его глаза замерцали. Эту песню они с Кроули просто обожали, они даже провели ночь в Париже с этой песней, игравшей на заднем плане.

_Счастье мое, мне больно,_  
_Мне сердце разбив, теперь уходишь,_  
_Счастье мое, посмотри:_  
_Вновь верни, вновь верни,_  
_Оставь мне, прошу, не знаешь ты ведь, как много_  
_Значишь для меня._

Кроули глянул в зеркало напротив него и увидел Азирафаэля, прокравшегося в комнату и прислонившегося к дверной раме. Их взгляды бегло пересеклись, прежде чем Кроули продолжил.

_Счастье мое, останься,_  
_Любовь всю отдав, пустует сердце;_  
_Счастье мое, посмотри:_  
_Вновь верни, вновь верни,_  
_Оставь мне, прошу, не знаешь ты ведь, как много_  
_Значишь для меня._

Мара прокралась за Азирафаэля, спрятавшись за одной из его ног, но она видела, с какой любовью ее папа смотрит на ее другого отца. Тогда-то она и обнаружила, что улыбается им обоим.

_Ты и не вспомнишь,_  
_Все чувства проходят –_  
_Не вечно ничто под Луной;_  
_В старости даже_  
_Я буду рядом с тобой, чтоб напомнить:_  
_Тебя люблю я, и навечно._

Кроули закончил петь и, обернувшись, увидел Азирафаэля, нежно, чувственно улыбающегося ему, и это так сильно напомнило ему о том времени, когда они впервые встретились на стене Восточных Врат Эдемского Сада, о дне, когда он влюбился в него. Прошло 6000 лет, и их любовь была все так же сильна, но все еще так же запретна, как и всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love of My Life, Queen. Перевод - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/q/queen/love_of_my_life.html


End file.
